


Go Yellow!

by used_songs



Category: Chickapig
Genre: Gen, boardgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #128 - manipulate





	Go Yellow!

I have to get there. I have to get through the gate. The others are there. I have to join them. But that fucking cow is there, shitting all over the board. Heifer!

How can I make blue do what I want them to? _Move the hay. Move the hay._

They moved the hay!

Through the gate! Now we’re all there except for me. I have to get through the gate, skid over this slick cardboard, avoid red and green. Can I pit them against each other to slide by?

I have to get there! I have to get through!

 


End file.
